


Guilty

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life wasn't fair, but Eggsy certainly thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

Eggsy had learned from a young age that life wasn’t fair. His dad died just before Christmas, his mum married an abusive alcoholic, he had to quit the Marines because of his mum’s worry; the list went on. Point was, Eggsy knew life wasn’t fair, intimately, and that changed how he saw the whole world.  
  
He had a killer temper, for one, because of all the shite he repressed and held back on at home- so he was prone to fighting. It wasn’t unusual for his bruised body to be accompanied by bloodied fists that were not always correlated. But Eggsy had standards.

If you were gonna take the rage that was rightfully Dean’s then you’d bloody well deserve it.

Pricks banging on about their side-girls and laughing ‘bout how they’d set that bitch straight, “if you know what I mean,” with the accompanying gestures. Women who slapped kids on the wrong side of so-called discipline. Teens with a sack of kittens ready to be tossed into lakes. Age, gender, sexuality; none of it mattered. If you were guilty you were fair game.

Life wasn’t fair, but certainly Eggsy thought he was.

Rottie, Poodle, and the boys were pricks, so their belongings were fair game. Fuck knew that if they had any evidence it was him that Dean would beat him six ways to Sunday and then probably start in on his mum, but he was better than that.

The advice, they say, isn’t “don’t do it.” It’s “don’t get caught.”

Unfortunately, good luck can’t last forever- and you can’t exactly fight your way out of prison. That just, you know, gets you more prison time. Nobody wins.

Except that fucking fox. The fucking fox that fucked up everything by bloody well standing in the road like it was all good. Eggsy swerved, crashing the car, and to save his mates ran it headfirst into the Panda that had chased them. The fox hadn’t done anything to deserve getting hit by a car, certainly not one that Eggsy was driving, and that was that.

Except not at all, because he walked out of the station with barely a slap to the wrist for his trouble. He meets Harry, a man who seems to let off steam the same way he does, and joins a fucking James Bond Academy to become a fucking spy like apparently his dad and isn’t THAT strange to think about?

There’s pricks, but he needed to to regain what was lost when he’d quit the Marines (To his eternal shame, though he didn’t really regret it. Right?): his dignity. The ability to hold his head high with his accomplishments and not whisper them in shady alleys as threats and reminders. He was better than he’d let himself become- Harry could see that, and all he’d had to go on were some words in a file.

Everything goes wrong.

Harry didn’t watch the bloody feed of his car chase, and didn’t know Eggsy well enough to know his limits. His morals.

JB had done nothing wrong. He hadn’t even chewed through a shoe, or eaten a sock- he’d done nothing but listen and learn from Eggsy. JB trusted Eggsy, to feed him and teach him and keep him healthy- why would he break that trust? There was no reason to kill him- the last time he’d pointed a gun at him was in rage right at the start of it all.

He’d sat awake for hours that night, reconciling to himself that pointing a gun at a puppy didn’t make him Dean, taking his rage out on those smaller and weaker than he. Just because he’d fully intended to pull the trigger and fuck it all didn’t make him Dean. It didn’t. He was better than that.

Wasn’t he?

He wasn’t all that certain, most days, now.

Eggsy doesn’t shoot JB. Harry doesn’t understand. Gives him no time to explain, nothing but disappointed looks and angry words that slice right to the heart of him.

Harry lies, saying he’s come back.

So, understandably, Eggsy was angry when he got to the Dining Room. Very much so. Once again he’d fucked up the one thing he had going for him.Once again he’d had someone important to him leave and not return. Once again he’d been made the fool, made to believe something that just wasn’t possible.

He’s got to do something. There’s ants itching beneath his skin, a preemptive throbbing in his hands. He feels like a dam ready to burst and a volcano ready to erupt all at once. He’s the calm of the sea before a storm.

And the universe gives it to him. Arthur turns his head just so and Eggsy’s head is filled with angelic choirs. The smiles of his sister. The taste of justice is as ripe on his tongue as any fruit.

Arthur fucked up. Arthur betrayed Kingsman, signing his soul, let alone his life, to a madman with bad fashion sense. He’d crossed the line.

Eggsy revels in the sight of him convulsing.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
